


Сорока

by rubyrummy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старк/Бартон, у Клинта неконтролируемая тяга ко всему блестящему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сорока

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Magpie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645601) by [rubyrummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy)



> Написано на заявку первого муви-тура на "Avengers One String".

— Ты не сокол, ты — сорока! — присвистнул Старк, застыв над выдвинутым ящиком.

— Левый! Я же сказал, что левый! А не правый!

— Интересно, если тебе подарить хранилище как у Скруджа Макдака, тебя, наверное, из него будет не вытащить, да? Или ты помрешь от счастья? Или от голода.

— Старк!

— У тебя блестки даже на тюбике.

— Старк!

— И этот твой запрос на стрелы: «чтоб наконечники сверкали»?

— Старк!

— А Наташа знает, что ты спер ее..., — Клинт не дал ему закончить, заткнув единственно возможным способом.


End file.
